The Maester's Angel
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: It all started with a dream, a girl, and a half human, half Guado child. She never played the game yet she dreamed of him nearly every night for a year. 4 years later, she finds the child she once knew has changed. The Fayth summon her to save him from the death that was never meant to be. Can she save him? Watch as they pass the point of no return and into the abyss of sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

The Maester's Angel

_Hi guys! I finally wrote the story! I've wanted to do something for Final Fantasy X for a long time, I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do! I thought long and hard and ended up playing Final Fantasy X and reading stories to get ideas and thus the story was born! I hope you like it and I'm curious to know what people think. Please leave reviews and let me know if you like it or not or if I should continue. Rikku will now give the Disclaimer!_

_Rikku: Right! LadySly doesn't own any characters except her Oc Arielle! _

_Me: Rikku, are those Auron's sunglasses?_

_Rikku: Yep!_

_Me: Not good Rikku!_

_Rikku: He doesn't know I took them!_

_Me: *looks behind her* I wouldn't be so sure about that._

_Rikku: He's right behind me isn't he?_

_Me: What do you think?_

_Rikku: Meep! *runs away with a very ticked off Auron on her heels*_

_Jecht: Well what do you know? Auron is actually chasing a girl! *laughs*_

_Me: Shut up Jecht! Rikku is only 15 and she stole Auron's sunglasses. Don't you have a Shupoof or a Chocobo to go terrorize?_

_Jecht: I attack a Shupoof once and I never hear the end of it!_

_Me: I'm not the one who thought it was a fiend!_

_Jecht: Quiet little girl!_

_Me: Who you calling a little girl?! I'm older than Tidus!_

_Jecht: But you're shorter!_

_Me: Oooh! That's it!_

_Me and Jecht: *Start fighting with random Blitzballs flying around.*_

_Braska: calm down you two!_

_Me and Jecht: *stop fighting* He/she started it! I did not you did! *Start fighting again*_

_Braska: *Sighs* Please enjoy the story._

* * *

Arielle was 16 when the dreams first started. She didn't know how or why they started, they just did. She could remember the first time it started. She had gone to sleep as usual, expecting dreams that made no sense or wouldn't be remembered in the morning. But that night, her dreams were different.

Her dreams had always been strange, but they had never been so vivid. She had found herself in some sort of room. If you asked her to describe the room she had found herself in, she would have had a very hard time explaining it. At first glance it would appear that the walls of the room were formed from thin roots interwoven together to create the walls. Arielle wasn't sure if they really were roots or not. She looked around and it appeared that she was in a bedroom of sorts.

There was a rather large and comfortable looking bed with blue and white silk sheets with large, fluffy blue pillows trimmed with white. There was a small chest of toys and a bookcase of scrolls and books that showed the room belonged to a child. There were three doors in the room. One led outside and the other two must have been the bathroom and the closet. There were no windows in the room giving the feel of being underground.

Arielle glanced down at herself and gave a quiet gasp of surprise. Instead of the t-shirt and sweats she had worn to bed, she was wearing a white gown. The gown itself was quite lovely; it had long white sleeves that came to a point on the back of her hand and a blue collar that was off shoulder. The bodice was white and fitted her perfectly with a blue ribbon hanging in the front of the ankle length white skirt. Her short red hair was neatly brushed instead of being the wild mess it usually was when she was asleep.

A small noise caught her attention and she looked around trying to find the source of the noise. She listened and heard the sound again. It seemed like it was coming from the other side of the bed. It sounded like a child crying.

Arielle hurried over to the bed and reached the other side. What she saw made her pause in surprise. A small child was crouched next to the bed with their back to her, crying. The child seemed to be wearing some sort of nightgown though she couldn't be sure as the style was unfamiliar to her. But that wasn't what made her pause.

The child had blue hair that was a mix between a light and dark blue and was short in the back and two parts sticking out from the sides of their head and one strand of hair lay over their forehead from she could see. Their back was to her and their shoulders were shaking violently with barely suppressed sobs.

Arielle reached forward hesitantly before placing her hand on the child's shoulder. To her surprise she could feel the warmth and solidity of the shoulder beneath her hand. Usually in her dreams she wasn't able to feel anything.

The child stiffened beneath her hand before gasping and whirling around to face her. When she saw the young face before her, she drew in a startled breath. The blues eyes she had ever seen stared up at her in wonder and slight curiosity but swimming with sadness and loneliness, sparkling with tears still to be shed. But it wasn't his eyes, for the child was a boy, which had caused her to gasp. It was his face. Blue veins formed a pattern over his skin in a rather appealing design starting from his forehead and hairline and ending near the corners of his lips. He was probably the most beautiful little boy she had ever seen. She glanced down and saw that his rather long fingered hands were fisted in the cloth of his nightshirt, whether in fear or surprise she couldn't say.

"W-who are y-you?" The boy questioned, his voice shaking slightly from crying. Even now tears slipped unbidden down his sad and beautiful face. He made no effort to wipe them away but continued to look up at her in wonder.

"Arielle", she whispered softly as she slowly kneeled down at his level so she wouldn't frighten the poor creature in front of her. He watched her so closely as if he was trying to read her soul.

"Are you an angel?" He whispered just as softly, his voice steadier than it had been before as the flow of tears began to flow.

"An angel?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly at the child.

He nodded. "Mother said that Angels lived in the Farplane and were very beautiful and wore white. She said she'd send one to me to look after me."

Arielle didn't know what or where the Farplane was but from the sounds of it, it seemed he was referring to a type of heaven.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Seymour. Seymour Guado, son of Jyscal Guado, Maester of Yevon." Seymour said as he did a little strange gesture.

Arielle didn't know who or what a Maester, Guado or Yevon was, but decided to keep her mouth shut about it.

"Seymour, where is your mother?" Arielle asked gently, hoping she didn't touch upon a sore subject.

Apparently she had as Seymour's eyes filled with tears and he broke into fresh sobs. Arielle panicked for a few seconds before she drew Seymour into her arms out instinct. Seymour wrapped his arms around her back, fingers clenching the back of her dress while he buried his face in her bosom.

She rocked him back and forth slowly, rubbing his back and whispering soothingly into his ear. His sobs persisted, so Arielle did something she normally didn't do. She sang for him.

_Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You've come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore  
Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping  
__[Chorus]__  
What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home  
And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass  
Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say: «We have come now to the end»  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping  
__[Chorus]__  
And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West _

Seymour stopped his cries but kept his head against her chest as she sang to him. He listened spellbound to the sound of her voice. His mother had always told him that angels had beautiful voices, and now he was more convinced than ever that Arielle was an angel sent by his mother to look after him.

When she finished she smoothed his hair back from his face and pressed a kiss against his forehead. He flushed slightly from the attention. No one had ever paid him this much attention, except his mother and even then it was limited. He wondered why she wasn't disgusted by the fact that he was half human and half Guado. The Guado didn't like him because he was half human and the humans didn't like him because he was half Guado. Even his own father didn't pay much attention to him. The only who paid attention to him was Tromell but he had a feeling that was because of who he was and who his father was.

But Arielle was different. She treated him like he was normal and gave him the attention and love he craved and needed since his mother became a Fayth.

"My mother became a Fayth. She said it was to give me power. Why did she leave me?" He questioned his voice slightly muffled.

Arielle didn't say anything as she struggled to find the right words to say to the child. She didn't know the full story or what a Fayth was so she had to be very careful with her words.

"I'm sure she was trying to protect you. I think she was giving you a way to protect yourself should you ever need it. But from the sounds of it, you needed her more. Don't you have any friends and what about your father?" She questioned as she continued to stroke his hair.

"I don't have any friends. The humans don't like me because I am half Guado and the other Guado don't like me because I am half human. And my father never has time for me."

"Well that's stupid!" Arielle said suddenly causing Seymour to jump slightly in her arms and look up at her in confusion.

"It shouldn't matter the color of your skin, gender or even species! Some people are just dumb and if they can't see how wonderful you are then they are not worth your tears."

Seymour looked up at her in surprise. "You really mean that?"

Arielle smiled down at him and smoothed his hair back only for it to spring back in place. She smiled affectionately down at him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Seymour blushed deeply and placed a hand on his forehead in wonder. "Doesn't the fact that I'm half human and half Guado bother you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. Why would it? I just said it shouldn't matter."

Seymour's eyes filled with hope. "Will you be my friend?"

Arielle's heart broke when she saw the hopeful expression on his face and her eyes filled with tears. Her heart went out to the sad, lonely little child in her arms. She drew him to her once more and held him tightly. She knew that this little boy needed her. If she didn't give him the affection and friendship he needed, then who would? It was then that Arielle decided that she would give him that attention. She would never be able to replace his mother, but she would sure try to give him the motherly affection that he needed. She would also be his friend; even if it was nothing more than a dream.

"Of course Seymour. I would love to be your friend. Nothing would make me happier. I'll be here as long as you need me."

Seymour tightened his grip around her back as more tears fell down his face. But these were not tears of sorrow but tears of joy. He had finally found a true friend, one who loved him regardless of him being the son of a Maester or being half human and Guado. He hadn't felt so loved since his mother had left him. He had found his angel.

"You'll never leave me right? You'll stay with me forever?" Seymour asked as he nestled his head against her shoulder, feeling his eyes grow heavy with exhaustion and sleep.

Arielle hesitated for a moment. What answer could she possibly give to this dream child that felt so real in her arms? She thought it was nothing more than a dream so she gave an answer that she had no idea the chain of events her words would cause.

"Of course, I'll stay with you forever. I'll never leave you alone to face the darkness. But you must understand that I must leave at certain times but know I'm always there with you even if you can't see me. I'll never truly leave you."

Seymour looked up at her sleepily and smiled. "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

Arielle smiled and picked him up and carried him to his bed much like a mother would carry her child. He was rather heavy for a child his age but she didn't pay much attention to that fact. She pulled his sheets back and laid him gently down, making sure his was resting on his pillows. She pulled the sheets back up and tucked him in. She was about to turn away to find a chair when his hand caught hers.

He seemed rather embarrassed by what he was about to ask but when Arielle smiled at him, he gained enough courage to ask: "Will you lie down with me, just until I fall asleep? So I know your still there?"

She smiled at him and laid down on top of the covers and held him close when he snuggled into her, his head tucked under her chin and face pillowed against her chest once more.

"Will you sing me a lullaby? Mother used to when I couldn't sleep."

Arielle thought long and hard for a lullaby to sing to him. She wanted it to really mean something and show him just how much she cared about him. She decided to sing a very special one.

_I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn  
I'll be your candle on the water  
'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright  
My soul is there beside you  
Let this candle guide you  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light  
A cold and friendless tide has found you  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you  
Circling in the air  
Lighted by a prayer  
I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on you'll make it  
Here's my hand so take it  
Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go..._

When she finished, Seymour was fast asleep with a peaceful smile upon his face. Arielle kissed his forehead one last time before she herself drifted off to sleep, never knowing just how much this little boy would change her life…

* * *

_End author notes: Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In case you're wonder who won the fight, I won. I gave Jecht a black eye and a broken nose. I would have done more but Auron separated us. The Big Meanie!_

_Auron: *sighs* You've been hanging out with Rikku again haven't you?_

_Me: Yep! And she taught me Al Bhed too!_

_Auron: I don't want to know!_

_Me: Yeah you really don't! Hey Jecht!_

_Jecht: *looks up from nursing his nose* What!?_

_Me: *In Al Bhed* OUI MUUG MEGA Y CRIBUUV!_

_Jecht: *thinks for a moment before realizing what I said* Why you little-! *begins chase*_

_Me: *laughing while running away* Cookies to anyone who can translate what I said! POA POA!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Dreams End_

True to her word, Arielle visited Seymour every day. When she showed up the second time, she was nearly bowled over from the force of Seymour's hug. He had been distressed when he had woken up and she was not there. To soothe the child, she told him that like him, she needed rest as well and had to return home.

Seymour accepted this and soon was smiling and laughing as she told him funny stories. They quickly learned that Seymour was the only one who could see, hear, touch, and smell Arielle. They found this out quite by accident. Seymour had been showing Arielle around his rather large and spacious home, when Arielle, who was busy looking around and not watching where she was going, ran right into a maid, or so they thought. To their surprise, Arielle went right through her like a ghost. The maid had no idea that a 16 year old girl had walked right through her. All she saw was the young master wandering the halls seemingly alone.

Arielle had become curious after this encounter and wondered if she could pass through solid objects as well. As she found out she couldn't and she ended up running into a very solid door and falling on her rear with a thump, much to Seymour's amusement. Only when Arielle threatened to tickle him without mercy did he stop laughing. They continued on with the tour, with the occasional giggle coming from Seymour that Arielle ignored trying to keep the rest of her dignity intact. She knew Seymour was playing with her and trying to make her crack, but she wasn't falling for it.

They soon reached the outside and it was Arielle's turn to act like a child with a new toy as she explored Guadosalam. She darted here and there with Seymour following. To someone who had lived there their whole life like Seymour had, there wasn't much to see. But to one who had never been there, there was much to see. Arielle explored everywhere, but stayed away from the tunnel that would take one to the Thunder Plains. Seymour explained the meaning behind the name. They were well named as it was a huge plain where a never ending thunder storm raged. Arielle didn't like the sound of this Thunder Plain. She liked thunder storms well enough, but she preferred to be inside curled up with a good book and a big fluffy blanket. Travelers had to travel this way if they wanted to reach the Macalanian Temple where Seymour's father was a priest. Seymour's explanations made her head spin but she listened and she learned.

Seymour and Arielle played all day and at night Arielle would sing Seymour to sleep. Sometimes she would sing the same song as she had sung in the beginning, but sometimes he would request his favorite lullabies. All the lullabies had special meanings and Seymour treasured each one. One night, some months later, she told him that she would sing a new lullaby. One that meant a lot to her. Seymour had told her that he had heard some of the other Guado saying mean things about him earlier. She sighed and took him in her arms.

"Remember that it doesn't matter what they say. Just dry your tears and remember I'm here and how precious you are to me."

Seymour looked up at her and tears fell out of his eyes and soaked her dress. She stroked his hair and began to sing her lullaby.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine_

Seymour sniffled and wiped his eyes. He loved the new lullaby. It told him that he was precious to Arielle and that she loved him. And that was all that mattered to him. She was his world now.

Arielle held Seymour tightly. Though she knew that he was nothing more than a dream, she wanted nothing more than to take him away from this place and take him with her. She'd raise him away from whispers and disgusted stares.

Seymour looked up at her and asked, "Will you sing me another please?"

Arielle could never refuse him so she sat silently, thinking long and hard for a good lullaby to sing. She soon thought of one and she felt it described her and Seymour perfectly.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always_

Seymour smiled and yawned, rubbing his eyes. Arielle chuckled when he tried to deny that he was tired. She knew for a fact that he was tired as he yawned some more and his eyes began to droop. She didn't blame him as they had spent the entire day running around.

Before she could get him to change, he went over to a small chest and pulled something out. He turned around, hiding something behind his back. He gestured her to kneel down and she did as he asked. He told her to close her eyes. Once her eyes were closed, he pulled out a necklace. He fastened it around her neck and told her to look.

She looked down and her breath caught. The necklace itself was rather simple with a short gold chain with a single sapphire pendant. But if you looked closely, you could see a multipoint star in its heart. She looked up at Seymour in wonder.

He was suddenly shy, and looked away from her, a blush staining his cheeks. "It was my mother's and my mother told me to give it to someone who meant the world to me. And you mean the world to me Arielle and I'm sure my mother would want you to have it. I want it to be a symbol of our friendship."

Arielle said nothing. Seymour was worried that he had offended her in some way, but his doubts vanished when she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace and kissed his cheeks. A few tears slipped out of her eyes and Seymour wiped them away.

"I am honored that you think I mean the world to you and worthy enough to wear your mother's necklace. But are you absolutely sure? I mean it was your mother's."

Seymour nodded. "She would have wanted you to have it. Besides it is mine to give to whom I will. And I choose you and no other."

She kissed his cheeks one last time and nodded her acceptance. "Now time for bed."

She helped him change into his nightclothes and tucked him into bed before curling up in her customary spot as he snuggled close, waiting for the lullaby to send him to sleep.

_Be brave little one.  
Make a wish for each sad little tear.  
Hold your head up though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Don't cry little one.  
There'll be a smile where a frown used to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see.  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
and you're sure to see the light.  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
and your little world will be bright  
Have faith little one  
'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.  
You must try to be brave little one.  
Someone's waiting to love you_

Arielle smiled once he fell asleep. She held him close and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She treasured every moment with him and stored the memories within her heart. There was no doubt in her mind that she would always love Seymour no matter what. She had never told anyone of these dreams, because she did not want to be called crazy and she wanted to keep them all to herself. She stroked the back of his human hand which was closest to her. He never understood her strange fascination with his hands. His right hand was that of a Guado while his left was that of a human. The fingers of his left hand were just as long as his right but were lacking the long, sharp looking nails of his Guado hand. She told him that his hands were special and would do great things.

Seymour's door opened and she sat up in surprise. In all her months here, no one had ever entered Seymour's room. To her shock, Seymour's father walked in. Arielle had seen Jyscal Guado from time to time but he had never spoken to Seymour or barely looked at him. Arielle knew he was still grieving the loss of his wife and Seymour's mother, but that didn't give him the right to ignore Seymour.

She watched as Jyscal walked over to Seymour's bed where Seymour lay blissfully unaware that his father was in the room. Jyscal stood by the bed just watching his son sleep peacefully. He reached out and Arielle tensed, waiting to see what he would do. Jyscal reached out like he was about to touch his son's head but stopped at the last second and withdrew his hand. He stared down at Seymour for a few moments before heaving a deep sigh and turning towards the door. He reached the door and paused. Without turning around, he spoke.

"I don't know who you are, but I know that you're there. My son has been much happier since you've arrived. Please, continue to make him happy and protect him. I never wanted to condemn him to a shunned life. You are the light in his dark life since his mother departed. Please, keep watch over my son. That is all I ask. And I understand if he hates me. I just wanted to keep him and his mother safe. An old fool's mistake."

After these words, he heaved another sigh and left shutting the door behind him. Arielle sat there in shock. How did he know that she was there? Arielle couldn't figure it out but she let it go and silently vowed to honor Jyscal's request.

She laid back down and closed her eyes, clutching at the necklace Seymour had given her. Little did she know that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to Jyscal or that she wouldn't see Seymour again. At least not the Seymour she once knew…

* * *

_Whew! Finally done! I hope you like it! I don't own any songs used!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Boy in the Purple Hood

_Hi Guys! Welcome to another chapter of the Maester's Angel!_

_I had more planned but decided to go with what I had to keep you dangling and wanting more. This chapter is dedicated to Sparky the Pixel who left me an awesome review. This is for you! This is also for Solaria Daughter of Apollo. She just had her senior Prom and is in need of luck for today._

_MsNita: Did she really do that? That Sucks! You can find it on Spotify._

_ScoriaDragonLady: Well you did say please._

* * *

_*~Dream Sequence~*_

_It was dark. Arielle couldn't see anything, not even her own hand in front of her face. It was cold and she could feel things lurking in the shadows, just waiting to grab her. She shivered and called out.  
"Hello? Is anybody there?" She called, her voice echoing through the vast darkness._

"_You said you'd never leave me." A young voice said from behind her._

_She whirled around and saw a little boy behind her. He had blue hair and rather odd hands. His head was down so she couldn't see his face. She had the strangest feeling that she had seen him before. _

_He looked up at her and she drew back at the intense look of hatred and sorrow in his crystal blue eyes. His eyes filled with tears and she reached out to comfort him._

"_YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED AND YOU LIED! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU LEFT ME JUST LIKE MOTHER DID! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" He screamed at me as his tears slid down his face. _

_Every word from him seemed like a sharp blade running itself through her heart, the pain was too great and she fell to her knees clutching her heart._

_She looked up at him in horror as the darkness started to wind itself around him like snakes and pulling him down into a pit of darkness. He screamed and reached for her and she struggled to reach him. She grabbed his hand and held on. He cried and begged for her not to let him go._

_But his fingers slipped through her hand and he let a terrified, bloodcurdling scream before he vanished completely, his screams suddenly silenced._

_Arielle let out a heartbroken howl as she desperately searched for him, praying that she could still save him. But he was nowhere to be found. She howled again and again until her throat was raw and she sank down, sobbing seemingly without end._

_A dark and sinister laugh filled the air and filled Arielle with dread. She bolted up and looked around. She looked up and her blood froze in terror. She saw a mighty Leviathan and she couldn't begin to describe what it looked like or the terror that struck her heart._

"_You will not be able to save him. He is mine and he will merge with Sin and rain destruction and death upon Spira. And there is nothing you can do to stop it. You would've had a chance if the dreams had continued. But I couldn't let you interfere with my plans. You were changing him. But no longer. Without your influence, darkness has bloomed in his soul making him the perfect tool to end Spira. Love doesn't conquer all. Not even death. And you will be forced to watch and suffer, filled with guilt of the knowledge that it was all your fault before he ends your pathetic life." A voice seemed to whisper from all directions before laughing evilly._

_She clutched at her head trying to drown him out. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she looked up. A man with a strange sort of tattoo on his chest and a strange outfit stood before her. His face scruffy with a beard was split in a cocky grin while his dark brown hair flopped into his twinkling dark eyes._

"_Don't cry little girl. Don't listen to him. You'll beat this out. I know ya will. Do me a favor. If ya meet my son Tidus, watch out for him. He's a real crybaby and he'll need someone there for him. Can ya do that?" His voice was rough but there was an underlying gentleness to it. She could tell from his voice that he cared deeply about his son._

_Arielle nodded. It was the least she could for the strange man who had offered her a little bit of comfort in this cold, dark place._

"_The name's Jecht by the way and if ya see a man wearing a red coat and goes by the name of Auron, tell him that Jecht wanted to know if he got that stick out of his butt yet." He smirked as he crossed his arms._

_There was a sort of low moaning sound that reminded Arielle of a whale and it seemed to be coming from the Leviathan above them._

_The man she now knew as Jecht looked up in exasperation and sighed. He looked back down at her and held out a hand to Arielle to help her up. She took and he pulled her into a tight hug causing her to gasp._

"_Don't worry little girl. Everything will turn out alright in the end. And when ya see Tidus, just tell him that his old man did care. Oh and listen to the Hymn of the Fayth. It's a nice song and I like it a lot. It will help ya think. I gotta go now sweetheart, but I'll be watching out for ya. I apologize in advance for anything that happens. See ya soon, sweetheart." With that he let go and he and the Leviathan slowly faded away from sight._

_Arielle was left alone again and she began looking around to see if she could find the little boy or find a way out._

"_It will soon begin. And the dream will end. And the dreamers will stop dreaming." A voice said from behind her._

_She turned around and saw a young boy behind her wearing some sort of purple hood._

_She could only see the bottom half of his face. He looked up at her and smiled. It was a sort of sad and tired smile._

"_What was started all those years ago will start again, only this time you will be on the frontlines. We're sorry but we have no other choice. You must save the one from your dreams from his death. It was never his fate to die. You must help defeat Sin and end the dream. We are so tired. We want to stop dreaming. Only you can help us. The time is approaching. You will suffer, but you will have friends to help you through it. Are you scared? Don't cry." He said as he took her hand._

_The darkness began to fade away as the dream started to end. The last words she heard were: "Remember to smile. When the time comes, be ready. We will be with you to guide you and you will know what you must do in the end. Farewell, fair Arielle. We will meet again very soon. See you in Zanarkand. And watch out for Sinscales."_

_And with that the dream ended…_

* * *

_I know, I know! I'm awful! But I can't help it! I had more planned but thought that I should end it here. Please read and review! Your reviews will save little Seymour from the darkness._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Journey Begins

_Hi guys! I got some good advice from my sister on writing earlier today, and I'm thankful for that. Turns out my brother-in-law wanted to read my stuff, so we'll see how that goes._

_Now to answer your lovely reviews!_

_ShirahimeSenpai: I love the username. Reminded me of Tobi and Deidara. Anyway, you should play the game. And yes baby Seymour is adorable but he is my baby Seymour. Yes he is adorable, yet a little crazy in the head. I'm glad you decided to pick this story. You'll have to wait and see._

_Sparky the Pixel: Yes another update! You always leave such lovely reviews. Yes, I know scared little Seymour was mean, but it had to be done. And so adorable. You never know. It will be very soon I promise. Maybe even in Luca. Or not. I'm evil like that. Jecht is indeed full of awesome! But don't let him know I said that. He's still mad about what I said to him in Al Bhed a couple of chapters ago. And you will love the reactions, trust me. I'm sorry there wasn't more. Hopefully this will make up for it. I'm already used to it. I have a friend who's like that. I'M TALKING TO YOU SCORIADRAGONLADY! Sorry. Enjoy._

_MsNita: Thank you. I'm glad you think so._

_ScoriaDragonLady: Quit whinin' and read._

* * *

Arielle woke up with a gasp. She had been dreaming she knew that much, but she couldn't remember. All she remembered were the terrified screams of a child and a boy in a purple hood telling her not to cry.

She felt like she had heard the first child before in her dreams, but she just couldn't remember. 4 years ago when she was 16, she suffered from strange dreams and insomnia and yet when asked to recount her dreams a year later, she couldn't remember. It was like something was blocking them out.

Arielle glanced around her room of the loft that she shared with her best friend. She had met Michael in junior high, when the hyperactive, homosexual, crossdresser decided that she would be his new best friend when he saw sitting by herself in the lunch room. At first she seemed rather unnerved by him, but that had all changed when he stood up for her against a group of the preppy girls. From then on the two were inseparable, and spent all their time together. He had been there for her during that year when she was getting so little rest. She would be forever grateful to him. He was the only friend she had.

She glanced at the clock. It read 6:30 A.M. Arielle knew that if she wanted time to shower and get ready, she had to do it now before Michael woke up and hogged the bathroom. She slowly dragged herself out of bed and stretched. The last four years had been kind to Arielle. Her figure filled out more in an attractive way around the bust and hips with a tiny waist. Her red hair had gotten longer till it reached just past her butt and became wavy and darkened somewhat. Her skin was clear of blemishes and her green eyes still sparkled. Yet despite all this, she was still rather shy. She kept to herself and she liked it that way.

As she meandered around her room, she couldn't help but get the feeling that something big was about to happen. She pushed it from her mind and set out for the bathroom across the hall. Glancing at the hall clock she saw she had at least two hours before she had to get ready, so she decided to soak in the tub. Once the bath was filled with her favorite bubble bath and she had sunk into the hot water with a sigh, she let her mind wander.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them she found herself on a dock surrounded by people. There was excitement the air as people ran past her saying something about Maester Mika arriving. She drifted in the same direction, pulled by some sort of force and found herself in front of the crowd as they stood in front of a huge boat.

A man with familiar blue hair came down the ramp first and with a jolt she realized that it was the boy she had just dreamed about all grown up. She blushed slightly at the sight of his well toned body visible through his strange outfit and his handsome face. But she shivered at the ice in his eyes. Her breath caught when he seemed to look right at her. She opened her mouth to speak when a loud banging startled her.

She jolted and found herself in her now cold bathwater with wrinkled skin. Making a face at her prune like skin and climbing out, making a note to not fall asleep in the tub. More bangs on the door told her that Michael was up and about and was having his Prima Donna fit.

"Ari! Hurry up! I need to use the bathroom! Do you know how long it takes me to get ready? It takes time to look good!"Arielle snorted slightly and shook her head. Yep, Prima Donna fit. She got her towel wrapped her and one around her long hair. She opened the door and nearly got knocked to the floor as Michael rushed in.

She straightened herself and turned a mock glare at the very feminine male in front of her, who ignored her in favor of washing his face. She rolled her eyes and began drying her hair out. While waiting for him to be done at the sink so she could brush her hair, she studied him.

Having known him since childhood, she had seen his changes through life. His once short chestnut hair now reached the middle of his back in waves. He had always been slender with skinnier hips than her. It was a running joke between them about his hips. His face was very feminine and was often mistaken for a girl, especially when he borrowed Arielle's clothes when his parents weren't around. When they did find out, they kicked him out and he moved in with Arielle and her family. He had been a wonderful addition to the family.

Michael or Michelle as he started going by, was the only one who knew why she lost so much sleep during that year when she was 16. Her parents thought it was insomnia and had gotten her sleeping pills but they hadn't worked. Then after a year they stopped and she never knew what had kept her up. She had told him that she dreamed of someone but she could never remember. It had been their little secret.

After getting bored of waiting for Michael, she decided to just braid her hair and get dressed. She walked back to her room and put on a off shoulder blue top with white stripes with sleeves that reached her elbow, a pair blue jeans and black boots. Once she was dressed she quickly braided her hair before placing her necklace around her neck.

At first glance it seemed nothing more than a simple sapphire pendent. But if you looked closely, there was a double star in its heart. Arielle couldn't remember where she had gotten it only that it was very special. She always wore and kept it safe.

Since there was time before meeting with other people from her art class, she decided to sketch. Grabbing her black framed glasses and sketching tools, Arielle headed for the big window seat that overlooked the beautiful campus grounds. Making sure she was comfortable, she began to sketch while letting her mind wander. She wondered about the little boy with the purple hood and the man with the ice in his eyes and why he seemed so familiar.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when Michael spoke right in her ear. "Hey that looks like Bahumet and Seymour!"

Placing a hand over her racing heart, she glared at her best friend who dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue top, hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Who?" She questioned still feeling irritated with her friend for startling her like that. She hated when people snuck up on her.

"Seymour and Bahumet. Bahumet is a Fayth and Seymour Guado is a Maester of the Guado. He's the main villain for my favorite game."

Her interest was piqued. She now had a name to go with the two faces she had seen in her dreams. "What game is that?"

"Final Fantasy X. I'm always playing it. It helps me think. I feel bad for Seymour though. He suffered so much at such a young age." Michael sighed, shaking his head.

Arielle swallowed, suddenly reluctant to ask the question burning behind her lips.

"And what caused him to suffer and what happened to him?" She asked quietly, fearing his answer.

"His mother left him to become a Fayth to give her son power. He was half human and half Guado and was shunned by both races. She left him so he would have some sort of power to protect himself. But he needed her more. So over the years the darkness overtook him. He killed his father and became a Maester. He planned on marrying Yuna and then using her to become Sin. Sin was a mighty Leviathan that rained destruction on Spira and was supposedly punishment for using machines or Machina. Sin could be beaten every ten years and Spira would know peace for that time. Seymour was going to merge with Sin and destroy Spira. But he was killed when his intentions were learned by Lady Yuna and her Guardians. He became an Unsent, one with a strong will who refuses to move on. He married Yuna but she escaped. They traveled to Zanarkand and fought Yunalesca, the first one to defeat Sin. They refused the Final Aeon which would be used to defeat sin but at the cost of the Summoner's life. Sin would be reborn 10 years later. So they traveled around Spira searching for a way to defeat Sin. Jecht, who had formed with Sin the last time, liked listening to Hymn of the Fayth. Using this knowledge, they told everyone in Spira to sing. Doing so, caused Sin to remain calm allowing them to fight it, and fight Seymour and Yu Yevon, who had created Sin. They fought and defeated them both and Seymour was sent to the Farplane." Michael said as he fixed his hair to make sure it was neat.

As he explained the dreams from all those years ago slowly came back. Seymour, the same little boy that she had spent a year with, tenderly taking care of him and giving him love, had grown up in darkness and became an insane murderer intent on destroying the world. And it was all her fault. Michael said it was nothing more than a video game, but Arielle knew in her heart that it was real. Seymour was real and she needed to stop him and save him from himself.

The dream from earlier drifted back and she clenched her fist. Yu Yevon was the one who had interfered with the dreams. He was the reason why she hadn't been there for Seymour when he needed her most. Her heart clenched painfully when she thought the despair, hurt and hatred in Little Seymour's eyes when he told her he hated her. How many nights had he wait for her? How long was it before he succumbed to the darkness? How long did he grieve for her and how many times had he called out for her and she never answered?

"Ari? Are you ok? You look really pale." Michael said as he felt her forehead.

"Tell the other's I can't make it. I have something to do." She said flatly as she stared out the window. Her mind was already turning and making plans.

"Ari?" Michael asked. He was getting a little worried about her. She never acted this way and it was scaring him. He had the sinking feeling that she was going to disappear and that he wasn't going to see her for a long time.

"Just go on ahead. I'll see you later." Arielle said as she got up and wandered into her room, locking the door behind her.

Michael stared at her door for a few minutes waiting to see if she would come out. And when she didn't, he heaved a sigh and turned to leave, but not before leaning into her door and whispering "Be careful."

Arielle paused when she heard his whispered request. She was going to miss him terribly, but she had to do this. She had to atone for her mistakes. She would save Seymour even if it killed her. She braided her long red hair and put on a long sleeved dark green shirt that hugged her body and had holes cut out of the shoulders. She put on a pair of black pants and a pair of brown knee high boots. She fastened a brown dark brown belt around her waist that had multiple pouches with medical supplies. She knew it was going to be rough. As she gathered together a small bag with extra clothes and supplies, her eyes landed on her white Ipod. All her songs, including the ones she sang to Seymour as a child were in there. She debated for a few moments on whether or not to take it. She'd figure that out later.

She powered up her computer and searched for "Final Fantasy X Playthroughs" She found a pretty accurate one so she watched them all, making notes here and there of key events and when Seymour appeared. By the end, Arielle was in tears and filled with a new determination to stop Seymour. Even if it killed her.

She gathered everything together and stood in the middle of her room. She took one last look before closing her eyes and calling out a name. "Bahumet."

The little boy with the purple hood stood before her. Arielle looked at him and knew that it was time. She snatched her Ipod off her bed and held it to her. "I don't mean to sound foolish but is there a way I can take this and not have it damaged?"

Bahumet nodded. "We can make so you will never have to charge it and it will be safe from all harm, including water. Your head phones will be safe too."

Arielle nodded her head and felt tears come into her eyes. She was about to plunge into a dangerous situation and she was scared. But she had to do this.

"Are you ready? Remember, you will face hardships but you will have friends there with you. And we will be there to guide you as well."

Arielle nodded once more and closed her eyes. The last thing she heard from Bahumet was, "Don't cry."

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in Zanarkand and all Hell had broken loose.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Zanarkand In Flames_

Everywhere Arielle looked, she saw mass destruction and death. So much death. There were people dead or dying and those who were trapped and calling out for help. The game hadn't even begun to cover the horror she saw. She wanted to help but she knew that there was nothing she could do. She had to find Tidus and in turn Auron. She ran in the direction she knew Tidus was supposed to be heading in and prayed she hadn't missed him.

Then everything froze. People and monsters alike. Nothing moved except for her.

"_This way, Arielle." _ She heard Bahamut call to her in her head. She turned and saw Tidus in the distance. Tidus turned to her and looked confused as to why she approached him so calmly while everyone else was freaking out.

"Who are you? And do you know what the heck is going on?" He asked hopefully.

"My name is Arielle. And we really need to go!" She said as she grabbed Tidus by the hand and started running with him in tow to the place she knew where Auron was waiting.

Sure enough he was there and waiting.

"Auron! What are you doing here?" Tidus asked as he stood next to Arielle.

"I was waiting for you." Auron replied before turning to Arielle. He didn't seem to be surprised to see her there. In fact he seemed rather pleased to see her.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus questioned.

"So you came after all. Looks like your story is about to begin. Where it ends I do not know, but are you prepared?" He asked as he hefted his sword onto his shoulder.

She nodded, eyes flashing with determination and she caught the briefest hint of a smile beneath his collar.

"Good answer."

If Tidus was confused before, he was utterly confused now. "Huh? Do you two know each other?" He asked as he looked in between them.

"No. This is the first time I've seen her." Auron said nonchalantly.

"Huh? That doesn't make sense!" Tidus yelled.

Auron just ignored him and just walked off. Arielle didn't say anything but followed with Tidus close behind her.

People ran around the streets of Zanarkand in fear and confusion. Then time stopped. Tidus and Arielle were the only ones who could move.

"It begins." Bahamut said from behind us.

Tidus turned to him in confusion. "Wha?"

"Don't cry."

And with that, time unfroze. Tidus shook himself and looked around and saw Arielle walking off without him.

"What the...? Hey! Wait!" He called as he ran off after her. He found her again with Auron.

"Hey, not this way!"

"Look." Auron ignored Tidus again and gestured upwards.

Tidus looked up and let out a gasp when he saw the giant ball of water floating above the city.

"We called it "Sin"" Auron said as he gazed upwards as well.

Arielle remained silent. She knew what happened and she knew Jecht was in there somewhere, but she wisely kept her mouth shut.

""Sin?"" Tidus questioned.

Tentacles smashed out of a nearby building. Hundreds of small pods ejected from the tentacles, landing on the ground. They turned into small bug creatures which surrounded Tidus and Arielle in a demi-circle. He aimlessly tried to fight them off with his hands, but eventually fell backwards

"Take it."Auron said as he handed Tidus a red sword. Tidus took it, Auron pulled him up and Tidus held it high in the air, before he nearly dropping it.  
"A gift from Jecht."

"My old man?" Tidus questioned as he looked at the blade.

"Here." Auron said as he tossed Arielle a staff. She caught it and examined it with interest. It was a simple thing. It was a dark blue color with black angel wings on the side near the top and a light blue crystal cut into a star topped it off. Two white bells dangled off the bottom, jingling whenever she moved it.

"It's a gift from the Fayth. Anima wanted you to have it." Auron said simply.

Arielle nodded. She knew that the Fayth had given her a powerful staff. The fact that Anima, Seymour's mother wanted her to have it was very humbling. She silently asked for strength and guidance from the Fayth and she felt a surge of warmth and reassurance flow from the staff in her hands and up her arms to her heart. She knew what to call her staff: Faithful Soul.

Tidus swung his sword and the bug like creatures or Sinspawn moved back and Tidus fell backwards again before getting up again.

"I hope you know how to use it." Auron said as they readied themselves.

They cut down some of the bugs only for more to take their place.

"These ones don't matter. We cut through!"

Auron, Arielle, and Tidus cut through more of the bugs only for more to come after them.

"Don't bother going after all of them. Cut through the ones that matter and run!"

Arielle stayed out Auron's and Tidus' way as they cut through the front while she watched their backs.

They cut through the ones that mattered and ran for it, more falling behind them.

They were running when they heard a loud noise. Auron ran towards the noise with the other two right behind him. They came across a huge tentacled Sinspawn with some of the smaller Sinspawn from before. The bigger Sinspawn was called Ammes. Auron and Tidus fought Ammes while Arielle took care of the smaller Sinspawn.

They eventually defeated it. It blew up in a burst of pyreflies. The battle ended; Auron ran ahead with Arielle and Tidus following. They ran past the area with the giant billboard with Jecht on it.  
"What are you laughing at, old man?" Tidus asked to himself as he continued to follow Auron and Arielle. "Auron! Let's get out of here!"

"We're expected." Auron said simply.

"Huh?" Tidus said as Auron ran off again. "Gimme a break, man!" He groaned as he followed.

More small pods which turn into bugs fall; they completely surrounded Tidus, Arielle and Auron.

"Hmph. This could be bad." Auron said as he looked around. He looked at a piece of machinery and pointed it out. "That-knock it down!" He said to Arielle and Tidus. Arielle complied at once but Tidus hesitated.

"What?" Tidus asked confused once more and getting a little annoyed with Auron for not giving him a straight answer.

"Trust me. You'll see." Auron said as he slashed at the machinery himself while Arielle fended off a few of the Sinspawn.

[They attack the machine. The more they hit it, the more it crackled with energy. Eventually, it exploded and fell off the bridge, creating a massive explosion. All the bugs were destroyed. The bridge itself began to blow up.  
"Go!" Auron yelled as he picked Arielle up and held her by her waist under his arm, running with her.

They continued to run, avoiding the bridge which is blowing up. Tidus made a huge leap and grabbed onto the edge of a broken part of the road, which was diagonally facing upward. He hung onto the ledge as Auron walked over, standing above Tidus' hands with Arielle still tucked under his arm. She hung there limply. She seemed to have fainted.

"Auron! Auron!" Tidus yelled as he struggled to get up.

The ball of water - Sin - was now above them, and appeared to be a large wormhole which began sucking things in. Auron looked up at it.

"You are sure?" Auron asked seeming to be talking to someone only he could hear.  
"This is it." He said as he looked back at Tidus. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt."This is your story. It all begins here." He said before he and Arielle were sucked upwards Tidus close behind.

Everything went white.

"Hey! Hey!" Tidus called out.

He appeared to be in Zanarkand, which seemed perfectly normal, except for a huge pillar of flame in the background.

"My...old man?" Tidus asked himself.

Tidus, floated around in this very surreal version of Zanarkand, before descending. He saw a small kid

_"I thought about a lot of things... like where I was, what I'd got myself into. I started to feel light-headed... and then, sleepy._  
Everything went white once more. _I think I had a dream. A dream of being alone. I wanted someone-anyone, beside me... so I didn't have to feel alone anymore."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Ruins and Besaid

_**Note! Very Important, so please read!**_

_**Tidus and Arielle are both sent to Spira but Arielle is sent to Besaid a month before Tidus shows up to allow her enough time to train and become a summoner. If Sin can take someone a thousand years into the past and the future, Sin can also place Arielle on Besaid a month before Tidus arrives. So please don't ask. If you do it means you didn't read this note! Now onto the story!**_

* * *

Arielle was unconscious but vaguely aware that she was floating face up in the water. It felt nice so she didn't move. She just let herself float there peacefully. She was fully content with staying that way forever but Fate or perhaps the Fayth had different plans.

She heard voices but refused to open her eyes. She felt herself being lifted gently from the water and carried away. She was placed down on what she assumed to be some sort of bed. She felt people around her, touching her and talking to her but she couldn't bring herself to care. She heard people whispering around her and she heard singing. It was unearthly and beautiful; it spoke of great sadness and loss. One voice, a woman's seemed to sing the loudest with the most sorrow and pain. If it was just her that could hear this one woman sing the loudest, she didn't know.

She didn't know how long she laid there in that soothing darkness, but she could feel her heart clench as she listened to the woman's mournful song. Tears slid from beneath her closed lids, surprising the priests and nuns that surrounded her bedside, praying for her.

They felt that she had been sent by Yevon for a great purpose, for what purpose they did not know. All they knew was that the Fayth began to sing louder when they had brought her into the temple and a woman's voice in particular stood out the most. She seemed to call to the girl with the flaming hair and they watched in amazement as tears fell from her eyes though she made no sound or movement. They knew it was a sign but of what they did not know. If you weren't watching the barely noticeable rise and fall of her chest, you would have thought she was dead.

They had sent word of the strange girl to Bevelle. They had described her including the necklace around her neck that would not come off when they were bandaging her. To their complete surprise, Maester Seymour was the one to respond to their letter and they were told to keep an eye on the girl and keep her safe at all costs. And if she wanted to be a summoner, they were told to let her. This of course made them wonder just who this girl was. But they couldn't go against a Maester's orders. They tended her for a week before she finally woke up. Her eyes were as green as emeralds and she was beautiful.

She didn't seem to be surprised by her surroundings and as soon as she woke up, she asked to go to the Cloister of Trials. Her request shocked everyone and some tried to dissuade her from it. The High Priest of the temple stood by and allowed her to enter.

She went alone and was in there for nearly a week. The week was nearly up and some feared she had died in the trials after taking them on so soon after her awakening and with no guardians to help her. But to their relief and joy, she emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth on the seventh day as a summoner. And yet she did not stop and rest. She went out and roamed the island and trained. She trained when the sun came up and only came back when it went down. No one really knew what she did out there as she refused all help and came back every night to the village rather beaten and torn. But it didn't stop her. Over the next few weeks she came back with less and less scratches until there were none. At this time she stayed in the village and began helping out. Many tried to tell her that her help was unneeded but she wouldn't listen.

She became friends with many of the villagers and the children adored her. More often than not you could find her playing with the children. But there were times when she was with the young summoner's apprentice, Yuna, daughter of the late High Summoner Braska.

She had met Yuna and had become friends with the younger girl, becoming another sister figure to her. If she wasn't with Yuna or the children then she was with Lulu.

The Black Mage had been rather surprised with the young Summoner's request to learn not only white Magic but also Black. When asked why, she simply said she had to protect someone precious to her.

This was all Lulu needed to hear before she began the lessons.

Arielle trained long and hard. It was extremely difficult for her since was a summoner and they usually only used White Magic. Lulu had asked why she was so intent on it, Arielle said again she needed to protect someone precious to her and it always paid to be prepared. She knew she was going to need Black and White if she failed and she had to fight Seymour later on.

The stress was hard on her and more than once Luzzu, a kind redheaded Crusader who Arielle had befriended and become a big brother to her, had to carry her someplace so she could rest. It was hard but Arielle refused to give up. It was her fierce determination that won her the respect of the rather cold and sometimes cross Black mage.

She trained long and hard until she was able to complete the highest Elemental Spells as well as Flare. She left the other spells like Death to Lulu.

A month had passed and Arielle knew Tidus would arrive soon and the journey would begin. Yuna was in the temple praying to the Fayth and it had been a day already. She knew that Tidus would arrive tomorrow. And the battle for not only Spira but for Seymour's life would begin…

* * *

A bird's eye view of a large structure was shown. The sky was dark. Tidus was on the ground, and he woke up and slowly got up. He looked around to see where he was.

"Anybody there? Auron!" He called out. There was no answer.  
"Hey!" He yelled startling a nearby bird.

He looked up. The bird flew away, towards the large structure in the distance. Tidus got into the water and began swimming towards it and finally reached it. He walked along a stone structure and looked down at the water below. All of a sudden, it broke and he fell in with a splash. He looked around the watery area before descending further down into the water. Suddenly, a group of fish surrounded him, and he's forced to fight them. He killed off two of them, and only one remained. The battle ended. A massive fish creature approacheed them and knocked over some stones along the way. Tidus dived out of the way, as the big fish gulped down the little fish. The big fish saw him, and another battle began; Tidus vs. Geosgaeno. After a few rounds and quick thinking, the battle ended. Tidus began swimming away from the massive creature to avoid becoming a second helping of lunch for the giant fiend.

"Whoa!" Tidus yelped as he looked around, and saw an opening he could swim into. He begins to swim to the opening as quickly as possible, as the fish gains on him. The fish nearly had him entirely in its mouth as Tidus averted disaster. Tidus was flung through the opening into another section of the building and landed safely into a thin layer of water. Several stones from above collapsed and blocked the passage. He stood up and took in his surroundings.

_"I had made it out of the frying pan...and into the freezer."  
"I thought I was going to die in this place."_

He entered another section of the building. It's huge, and entirely empty. He looked around this new area as well

"Cold... Need...fire." He muttered shivering and rubbing his arms.

Tidus looked around. He found the remains of a campfire. He knew with kindling and flint he could start a fire there. He wondered through the different rooms of the ruins until he found the necessary flint and tinder and he made the fire in the old campfire site. He warmed his hands above the fire, and then lay down, looking up at the high dome ceiling.

"I need food!" He groaned as his stomach grumbled. However, he had seen no food so he would have to live with it for now until he could find some.

Tidus ignored his stomach and began thinking of his life before all this craziness happened.

* * *

~Flashback~

"What do you want?" Tidus asked sullenly as he stood in his house.

"It was a bad call. Your team lost because of you." Auron said from behind him.

"You came to say THAT?" Tidus asked as he turned around in disbelief.

"It's been...ten years. I thought you'd be crying."

"Who, me?"

Unseen by the both of them, the mysterious figure from before showed up. "You cried." He said simply.

* * *

~Flashback end~

Tidus sat down near the fire as the fire began to wither and die. Unknown to Tidus something was in the room with him and running around walls. Tidus, who was falling asleep, quickly woke up and looked around. He looked down at the fire and saw that it was dying.  
"Hey, wait! Wait! Don't go out on me! Just hold on. I'll get more wood!" He said as he freaked out slightly. He heard a noise behind him and turned around to see the big bug on the wall. The large insect ran around the walls and then jumped down, face to face with Tidus. Tidus drew his sword and began to fight the bug-like creature, Klikk. Partway through the battle, one of the ruins' doors blasted open. A group of people walked through, holding guns and led by a strangely-dressed girl with goggles. She observed for a few moments before walking to Tidus' side and got into a battle stance to show she was fighting too.

"You on my side? Cool!" Tidus said happily as he got ready to fight again

They took turns fighting off the fiend with the girl using grenades every so often that dealt massive damage. After one last hit the fiend died and burst into pyreflies. Tidus breathed a sigh of relief before turning around and came face to face with the strangely-dressed girl. She lifted her visor/goggles revealing her strange green eyes with swirled pupils. Tidus stared in surprise with his mouth open for a moment, before breathing another sigh of relief

"Whew! That was close." Tidus said someone walks up behind him and grabbed his hair  
"Hey, lemme go!" he said as he flailed around in an attempt to get free.

Several more people surrounded Tidus and pointed guns at him

"Fryd ec drec?" ("What is this?") One said in a language that Tidus couldn't understand.

"Y **fiend**! Eh risyh teckieca!" ("A fiend! In human disguise!")

"Oac! Ed ec cu!" ("Yes! It is so!")

One of them pulled a knife and held it in front of Tidus' throat

"Fa gemm ed?" ("We kill it?")

The girl spoke up at this."Fyed! Fryd ev ed ec risyh?" ("Wait!") ("What if it is human?")

The person with the knife pointed it at the girl. "Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." ("They are the same in death.")

The girl spoke again with authority."E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic!" ("I forbid it! We bring it with us!")  
She walked up to Tidus and whispered in his ear."Cunno." ("Sorry.") She said before she kneed Tidus in the stomach. He fell unconscious as people walked towards him.

* * *

A large boat was floating on an ocean which spans as far as the eye can see. Tidus woke up and sees he's surrounded by the people from earlier. One of them turned around and sees that he woke up.

Tidus tried to get up but they weren't having any of that.

"Ced, lybdeja!" ("Sit, captive!") One of them yelled as he hit Tidus with his gun.

Tidus fell back down and then glare up at the one who hit him. "Hey, that hurts!"

"Hu sujehk, rayn?" ("No moving, hear?")

Tidus didn't understand what was said but he didn't want to get hit again. "Whoa... Okay."

Two more people approached him; the girl from earlier and a guy with a blonde Mohawk.

The one with the Mohawk pointed at him and yelled at the others. "Caynlr res!" ("Search him!")

The others searched him checking for hidden weapons and when they were done the one with Mohawk came up to him again. He began to do a lot of actions with his arms to signify swimming; all the while grunting as he did so.

Tidus was in no mood for charades, but he didn't wanna get hit again so he went with it. "Right. Whatever."

"Tu oui hud cbayg?" ("Do you not speak?") He asked as he showed Tidus a necklace of some sort and pointed to it, grunting once more.

"I said I don't understand!" Tidus yelled in exasperation.

"Ehcumahla!" ("Insolence!") One of the others shouted and pointed his gun at Tidus' chest.

The girl spoke up again effectively stopping a fight from breaking out. "Fyed!" ("Wait!") She turned to Tidus. "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."

Tidus gazed at the girl in amazement. "You...You understand me?" However it was short lived as he was hit in the back by one of the guys holding a gun. "All right, I'll work!" He said as he approached some sort of crane on the side of the boat. "What's this? Some kind of crane?"

"Rao, oui! Kad yfyo vnus drana!" ("Hey, you! Get away from there!") The guy with the Mohawk yelled at him.

Tidus moved away quickly as he didn't want to get hit again. "All right, all right! You don't have to shout!"

He turned to the girl who began telling him what they were to do.

"We found some ancient ruins right beneath 's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it... and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!"

Tidus murmured in agreement actually looking forward to this.

"Okay! Let's get to work!"

"Roger!" Tidus said in agreement as he got up on the railing to dive into the water below.

They jumped over the side of the boat and into the water. They made their way to the underwater ruins below them. They traveled through the ruins, powering up certain devices as they went along. It wasn't long before they realize that they weren't the only ones in the Underwater ruins...they returned to where they started and came across a huge tentacle Fiend, Tros. They eventually defeated it using teamwork and tactics. They left the Underwater ruins and returned to the ship to very happy Al Bheds.

"Fa vuiht dra **airship**!" ("We found the airship!")  
"Dra naluntc fana nekrd." ("The records were right.")

Tidus jumped back on board and shook the water off of himself. Some of the Al Bhed were speaking and began to walk to the door leading into the boat

"Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib?" ("Now, how to drag it up?")

Tidus tried to follow, only for one of them to turn around to yell at him.

"Oui, uidceta!" ("You, outside!") He yelled while pushing Tidus out and hitting him causing him to step back.

"Hey, I helped out, didn't I?" Tidus yelled back.

But he was ignored as the people entered the ship, the door closing behind them.

Sometime later, on the deck of the boat, Tidus was lying down groaning about his stomach.  
"Uhh...hungry."

Someone approached and kicked him in the shoulder. It was the girl from before and she was carrying a plate of food. She put the tray on the floor for him.

"Whoa! Right on!" Tidus wasted no time in eating the food. He scarfed down the food so fast that he began to choke.

The girl went "Hey!" and tossed him a jug of water. He opened it and drinks, concluding with a relieved sigh.

"It's 'cause you eat too fast!" The girl chided him.

Tidus stood up, laughed, moved around, and stretched. The girl walks up behind him

"Hey!" she said from behind him

Tidus  
"Hello there. What is your name?"

"Rikku."

"Whoa! You really do understand!" Said Tidus happily as he yelled a "Whoo Hoo!" and began laughing. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't get a chance to!" Everyone thought oui were a fiend.

"Uh..."we"?"

"Oh, "oui" means "you"."

"Who are you guys, anyway?"

"We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell? Wait. You're not an Al Bhed-hater, are you?" asked as she leaned closer to him.

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is."

"Where are you from?"

"Zanarkand. I'm a blitzball player. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus boasted proudly.

Rikku stared at him like he was crazy. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Um, you guys hit me." Tidus pointed out, wincing slightly at the memories

"Oh, right... Do you remember anything before that?" Rikku asked sheepishly.

_"So I told her everything there was to tell about Zanarkand..."  
"About life there, blitzball, and Sin's attack... I even told her about the girl I met, Arielle and how she seemed to know me and Auron and about how all three of us were engulfed in this light. I told her that even though I had never seen Arielle before, she felt familiar and as she knew things other people didn't. I didn't know where she was but I hope she was ok. I just said things as they came to mind. But then I started to wonder."_

Rikku looked at Tidus solemnly. Tidus turned to her and wondered if it was something he said.

"Did I say something funny?"

"You were near Sin. Don't worry, you'll be better in no time. They say your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you just had some kind of dream?"

"You mean I'm sick?" Tidus asked in confusion.

"Because of Sin's toxin, yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So...no one plays blitzball there."

[Tidus is visibly surprised. He turns to look at her]

Tidus  
"What do you mean, a thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way! I was there! Arielle was there!"

"You said... You play blitzball?" Rikku questioned slowly.  
"Uh huh"  
"You know, you should go to Luca. Someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize. Maybe your friend Arielle is there!"

"Luca?" Tidus tilted his head in confusion.

Rikku shook her head, walked around a bit, then returned to Tidus and tapped him on his back.

"Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise! I'm sure your friend is there! You'd rather stay here?"

"Uh uh"

"Okay, I'll go tell the others. Wait here." Rikku said she began to leave, then turned around  
"Oh, and one thing. Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand, okay? Yevon says it's a holy place. You might upset someone."

Tidus muttered "Oh...uh huh", and then leaned on the railing.

_"My Zanarkand, some kind of holy place? Yeah right, I thought. Since when? Yevon? Sin? Luca? I thought Sin just took me to a faraway place, that I could go back in a day or two. But a thousand years into the future? No way! But if I ended up here, did Arielle end up somewhere here too? She was sucked into the light as well. I hoped that she didn't get attacked by those monsters and someone rescued her. I didn't really know her, but I knew I had to find her. And Auron too._

Tidus kicked the crane and fell over. A loud rumble was heard and the ship shook. In the distance, something blasted out of the water. The door opened and people run onto the deck and fall down. Something in the water approached the ship.

"**Sin**!"  
"**Sin** ec lusa!" ("Sin is come!")

"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!" ("Under us! Under us!")

Tidus fell overboard and got sucked into a whirlpool before everything went black.


End file.
